


Melody

by chickenyuujirou



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Accidental Confession, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Drabble, F/F, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Translation Available, third wheel hanayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou
Summary: “I might just kiss you!”





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Mélodie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018611) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)

“What's wrong, Maki-chan?”

Without a word, Maki gave Rin and Hanayo her iPod. The girls exchanged a look before taking it.

“That's such a nice melody!” Hanayo exclaimed.

“But it doesn't fit the lyrics,” grumbled Maki. “I can't find something that fits them and it's driving me crazy. Maybe I'm not good enough–”

“Stop saying such stupid things! Or... Or...” Rin hesitated before straightening up, “I might just kiss you!”

Hanayo took Rin's earbud and put it in her other ear, enjoying Maki's music while sipping happily on her milkshake, determined to ignore the blushing mess that was her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
tumblr : miss-cactus & havingsomefunhere
> 
> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
